


One Hand

by hanyou_elf



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a good boyfriend who gives Kurt what he needs when he's disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** One Hand  
>  **Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Rating:** G, really  
>  **Spoilers:** End of season three  
>  **Summary:** Blaine is a good boyfriend who gives Kurt what he needs when he’s disappointed.  
>  **Author’s Note:** Written for seddie’s birthday, because she likes fluff.

The Lima Bean’s air was filled with the oppressive scent of fresh roasted coffee. There was the tell-tale scent of fresh pastries, the smell of fresh fruit floated liberally. And all around them, carefully coifed college kids with their homework and laptops spread widely across tables, friends gathered in smaller, more intimate booths. And he and Kurt settled into the small two-person table that was their staple. It was their table, where Blaine had first admitted to being in love, where Kurt had returned it. 

Kurt was currently nursing a cup of coffee, specially ordered and carefully remembered by Blaine- a grande non-fat mocha. He made sure that he knew what Kurt wanted, what Kurt liked. He needed to be attentive to his lover, to his beautiful, talented, discouraged lover. Sipping at his own medium drip, he licked his lips and rested his chin in his hands. 

Kurt was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he was turned down by NYADA. He was having a hard time getting his reality around the fact that he wasn’t going to New York this fall. And Blaine was having a hard time trying to comfort Kurt. Words failed him right now, and Kurt didn’t need another person making generic platitudes that were supposed to comfort but did nothing to soothe the sting of failure. 

Instead, he offered the simple things that he knew would make his lover feel better. Things that he knew would make his lover relax. He would sing, but Kurt didn’t want songs. He would hold him, but Kurt didn’t want to be held.

Instead, he offered his presence, the fact that he was just there: carefully attentive and thoroughly focused on none but the counter-tenor across from him. He watched the stress lines dance across Kurt’s forehead and his mouth- ever expressive and always the key to Kurt’s emotions- as it drew down into a moue of disappointment. He smiled slightly and shifted on the hard wood of his seat at the table and sighs. 

Blaine laid his hand across the table and offered his open palm up to Kurt. It was up to the other man if he would take it or not. They were here supporting Kurt, rather than supporting Blaine. And Blaine had done everything that he could possibly do to make Kurt feel better, according to what Kurt wanted, what Kurt needed when he was suffering.

He smiled when Kurt’s elegant but calloused hand slid across his own. Kurt turned their hands sideways to allow their fingers to cross. He leaned forward slightly and quirked his lips up. The smile was nothing more than a soft reassurance of relief, but it was enough for Blaine to see how much the moment meant to Kurt.


End file.
